Feelings
by loveableneko
Summary: Garu questions Ernest on how he never has a girlfriend but Ernest doesn't want to tell him the reason behind it.


"Hey, you know, Ernest, this has been bothering me lately..." finally said the teen, surprising the other. The awful silence between the two of them had been really long, and Ernest wasn't expecting Garu to talk.

"Oh, what has been bothering you then?" he asked, a little curious as to what it was.

"Well, we're growing teenagers, right? Even though I've never had a steady girlfriend, it's been bugging me for a long time now as to why I've never even seen you interested in a girl before. So what's up with that, Ernest?" He turned to the blonde, hoping to get a forward response from him.

Ernest was taken back by the question, but he knew in his mind exactly why he had never been with a girl before. It was because the one he loved was sitting right beside him. Even though Ernest wanted to tell his feelings to Garu, he had the deepest fear that his best friend would distance himself and not talk to him again. It was hard to keep his true feelings bottled up all the time but he didn't have a choice.

"Well, maybe I just don't have time for girls, and that's why I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet."

Yep, there he goes ago, not giving Garu a straight answer; this wasn't the first time. Ernest always tried to avoid the question, and there had also been times when Garu had caught Ernest and Tune talking about him. He had tried to question Ernest on that but then as well the blonde had gone about to avoid answering it.

"Don't have time? Giving me a break, Ernest! I hardly ever see you doing anything recently, especially now that peace has finally come to us and we aren't pilots anymore. You have all the time in the world to get a girlfriend. Why are you always avoiding answering the question? I'm your friend, right? You can tell me anything; no matter what it is I'll never get mad or hate you for it." Maybe he was yelling a little too loud but he was sick and tired of all the secrets Ernest seemed to be keeping from him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Garu, but no matter what, even if I want to tell you the truth, I know for sure you'll hate me for it." Ernest's head dropped as he spoke; he hated lying and making his friend angry but this was for the best.

"You never know 'till you actually see if I get angry. Besides, I'm sure I'll get over it in all due time even if it is something that might get me upset. Close friends always forgive each other, right?" He smiled at Ernest when he saw him lift his head back up.

Garu was right; no matter what he said, close friends always forgive in the end. Taking Garu's words to heart he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Garu, what if I told you that I do in fact have someone I like?" He waited to see his response.

Garu perked up slightly. Now this was interesting, Ernest having a love interest. "Well, for one I'd be quiet surprised as to how you haven't told this person already!"

Ernest sighed. "Well, you see, I don't want to tell this person because I am afraid of rejection and possibly losing this person's respect and trust for me."

"We all have our ups and downs in relationships. Rejection and acceptance is something we all go through. Take me for example; I've had tons of people say no or reject me but you don't see that stopping me from trying again. Now come on, tell me who this lucky girl is." As he spoke he pulled Ernest closer, this of course only making it harder on the blonde to finish telling him the truth.

"First off, I might as well say it...this person I like isn't female..." He pulled away from Garu and waited to see his reaction.

Garu blinked a couple times before he replied. "Wait, you mean the person you like is male? Hmm, well okay, it's a little harder to think who you would like, since I do know that you aren't very talkative to the other guys,"

Ernest was surprised that Garu didn't take offense in that he was gay, and this only made his telling the truth a lot easier. "Garu, the person, that I like...well...it's you." There he had finally said it.

Garu sat there for a moment when he heard the confession from his close friend. Well this was interesting, it would certainly explain why most of the conversations he heard between Tune and Ernest that revolved around him. He didn't really know how to respond to this. Before he could say anything Ernest spoke again.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same for me and you just want to remain good friends, I'm just happy to of finally been able to tell you these feelings."

"Nah, it's ok Ernest. I'm flattered you feel this way about me, but... I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." He was a little sad to have to tell his friend such a thing but he didn't know if he could love Ernest like that, maybe someday, but not now.

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting you to, though can I have one request?" he asked.

"Ok sure, just one," Garu replied.

"Can I kiss you?" Ernest was a little worried this might be a little too much for Garu to handle; if he said no then he would just accept a hug instead.

Garu looked at Ernest for a moment and then turned his body to face him. "Alright, fine, just one though!"

Ernest leaned in slightly until their lips touched briefly.

After the little silence Garu spoke. "Ah, it wasn't that bad. Say now Ernest, it's getting pretty late, maybe we should head back.

Ernest nodded. "Yes, let's go," he said, getting up and following Garu. He didn't know what would become of the events today but maybe someday, these feelings of his would be answered.


End file.
